Happy in Every Way
by Emily Waters
Summary: Harry returns to England, hoping that this time, he won't spend the New Year's Eve alone. Pre-slash. Drarry. Translation of fic by Puhospinka.


**Title**: Happy in Every Way

**Author**: Puhospinka

**Language of the original:** Russian

**Translated by:** Emily Waters

**Betaed by**: SoftObsidian74

**Link to the original: **http:/ www. s napetales. com / ? fic_id=16744

**Happy in Every Way**

Harry frowned in frustration, examining the garage door. The brand-new padlock had a mind of its own and was refusing to cooperate.

Ginny always said that magic alone was more than enough to safeguard property, and Muggle contraptions were more hassle than they were worth. Harry never argued but always did things his own way. Ginny would have a good laugh at his expense now.

Fortunately, his ex wasn't here. Ginny and the children were still in California where they had spend the Christmas holidays. Harry had stared at her wide-eyed and told her he was going back to Britain. He wanted to be home on the New Year's Eve... and maybe, just maybe, not spend it alone.

Ginny laughed and gave him a turkey sandwich and some fruit for the road. Lily pulled back the lapel of his coat to deposit some sort of sticky lollipop there. James and Al said their goodbyes and told Harry to enjoy his vacation.

But instead of enjoying it, at half past eleven, Harry managed to get stuck in the middle of nowhere, trying to put a padlock on the garage with Sirius' motorcycle in it. He could have just let it go, he supposed – the Disillusionment Charms were there to prevent any Muggles from getting in. But Harry refused to let the bloody padlock win and ruin his New Year's Eve. He shut his eyes, deciding to fiddle with the lock some more. Maybe, he reasoned, if he got lucky with the lock, luck of another kind would follow, too.

Harry let out a deep breath, warming his hands, and turned the key one more time. A small clicking sound was heard as the shackle popped back into its place. Harry opened his mouth, ready to give a triumphant shout, but didn't have the time.

"Potter."

Harry turned around and squinted. About ten feet away from him was Malfoy. He was standing there, a picture of independence and calm: hands in his pockets, the coat carelessly unbuttoned and slightly opened. The only thing that seemed out of place – ever so slightly – was the enormous blue toy bunny that Malfoy was holding under his arm. The bunny's long ears were fluttering in the wind, but Malfoy himself looked like he was doing the entire world a favour, by gracing it with his presence, stuffed toy and all.

Harry smirked.

"Cute bunny."

Malfoy darted a quick glance at the toy, got a better grip on it and gave a dignified nod.

"I know." He paused. "It's a gift. For you."

Harry stared at Malfoy intently. Then stared at the bunny. He cast several spells: to test for illusions, the Polyjuice, and finally, he even tried Riddikulus. Once he was satisfied that it was, indeed, Draco standing in front of him, Harry snickered and glanced at his watch.

"Let's Apparate to my place then. Have a drink, celebrate the New Year, and you'll explain."

Taken somewhat aback, Malfoy stared down at his boots and then stood up straight.

"No, I'd like to give the gift now and explain now. Because later..." he mumbled something indeterminate along the lines of "needing to leave quickly afterwards."

Overcome by curiosity, Harry approached Malfoy and stared at him, waiting. Draco sighed, giving him a very long, scrutinizing look, made a step forward and handed the bunny over. The bunny issued a small protesting sound that was more like a cat's mewl. A small cloud of multicoloured confetti swirled around the toy's ears.

"Happy New Year."

Harry received the bunny solemnly, doing his best not to laugh out loud. He wouldn't though – Malfoy looked remarkably serious. His cheeks had a hint of blush on them, and the blond hair kept getting his his eyes, but Malfoy kept tossing it back carelessly. This is mental, Harry thought. Malfoy and the bunny.

"Well then," Malfoy cleared his throat. "Gifts are customary on New Year's Eve. So I've decided to give myself a gift, too."

Harry gave an understanding nod. For all intents and purposes, his decision to spend the New Year's Eve on his own, or with whoever fate would bring his way, was a gift he was giving himself.

Draco continued to talk.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now. No, don't interrupt," Draco snapped, seeing Harry open his mouth to say something as well. "I've wanted to say this for a long time, but I had my doubts..."

Harry couldn't help himself. Squeezing the bunny tight, he said:

"Sounds serious. You in love with me or something?"

Malfoy glared at him in a tired kind of way.

"Exactly right. I was going to tell you I was in love with you, and you've just ruined it." Malfoy waved his hand. "I got tired of all this and decided that I'd feel better if I told you and saw your reaction. I could have guessed that your reaction would be... well, the same as always."

Draco turned around and began to walk away, hunched up. Harry gave the fluffy bunny a fierce squeeze and called out,

"Hey! What about the drinks? The New Year?"

Malfoy froze before slowly turning around.

"You didn't hear a word I said."

Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"I sure did."

"And you're inviting me for drinks on the New Year's Eve."

"Yes. Come on! Just you, me and Mister Bunny."

"Actually, the bunny is a Miss."

"Really?" Harry turned the toy upside down and stared between its legs. "How can you tell?"

"She's wearing a skirt, you perv!"

"I didn't think of that." Harry blushed. "So listen, five minutes till the New Year. Come here, let's Apparate together."

Malfoy was stunned when Harry crossed the distance between them in one quick leap and pulled him into a hug. Burying his nose in Malfoy's neck, Harry whispered,

"Thanks for the gift. I sent my house elf to your place with a gift of my own. Something along the same lines."

Malfoy's startled shout was caught in the flurry of snowflakes that their Apparition had caused. As he was holding Draco close, it occurred to Harry that fools - in love or otherwise - do think alike. And he had a feeling that the coming year was going to be a happy one. In every way.

**~ fin **


End file.
